Silent? Huh?
by veoloxes
Summary: Niat hati hanya ingin berkomentar, tapi sahabat bermata bulatnya malah memperkerjakannya untuk sang bibi. Bukan untuk menjadi asisten rumah tangga, tapi untuk menjadi teman sepupunya yang tidak mau bicara/"Apa? Sejak kapan aku melamar pekerjaan itu?"-BBH/"Menolakku tanda menyerahkan seisi apartemenmu."-DKS/CHANBAEK GS/ONESHOOT


**WARNING!**

 **CHANBAEK GS**

 **WITH OTHER CAST**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Terlihat dua orang perempuan dan satu laki-laki sedang memenuhi sebuah meja di salah satu kafe pinggir jalan besar sebuah kota. Mereka adalah orang dewasa berusia 27 tahun yang terikat persahabatan sejak usia 7 tahun, cukup lama persahabatan mereka terjalin.

"Menurutmu tempat yang bagus untuk terapi bicara dimana?" Kyungsoo, salah satu perempuan di sana membuka suara.

Baekhyun, perempuan yang lain lantas mengangkat bahunya. "Psikiater."

"Kenapa? Bibimu berulah lagi?" Kali ini Jongin, satu-satunya lelaki di antara mereka membuka suara.

Terlihat Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dengan helaan nafas berat, "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengeluh, tapi makin kesini aku merasa terbebani."

"Sepupuku itu masih tidak mau bicara, padahal sudah banyak cara yang kulakukan agar dia bicara."

"Sepupumu itu anak kecil?" Tanya Baekhyun seusai menyeruput milkshakenya.

"Ajak saja keluar, pergi ke taman bermain." Lanjut Jongin.

Kepala Kyungsoo malah menggeleng, mata bulatnya menatap kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat menikmati sajian di atas meja.

"Ia laki-laki berusia 29 tahun."

Sontak Baekhyun menyemburkan sedikit milkshakenya dan Jongin tersedak pancakenya.

"Apa?!"

Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan punggung yang disandarkan pada sandaran kursi miliknya.

"Andai dia anak kecil, aku tidak akan bingung seperti ini."

"Yak, dia benar-benar berusia 29 tahun?" Baekhyun memastikan, tubuhnya beralih ke arah Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

"Ya dan selama 29 tahun itu tidak ada orang yang pernah mendengarnya bersuara."

"Dia gila?!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia bahkan lebih jenius dari kita, hanya saja dia tidak bicara."

Terlihat Baekhyun dan Jongin nampak berfikir. Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan, yang pasti Kyungsoopun melihat ke arahnya tanpa minat.

"Bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan orang lain?" Kembali Baekhyun bersuara, sepertinya Baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mengenai sepupu Kyungsoo itu.

"Hanya tidak bicara. Ia berdiam diri di kamar seharian dan tidak menjawab saat ditanya."

"Dia tidak makan?!"

"Tentu makan, bodoh. Sepupuku itu manusia, jadi butuh makan."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya saat dikatai bodoh, ia 'kan hanya bertanya. Dimana kesalahannya?

"Bibiku selalu mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya."

Kini Baekhyun dan Jongin mengangguk, mereka sedikit banyak paham. "Tapi Kyung, dia laki-laki berusia 29 tahun. Dia jenius, tapi tidak bicara. Tahu dari mana kalau dia jenius?"

Baekhyun seketika terhenyak dan menyetujui pertanyaan yang diajukan Jongin.

Kyungsoo terlihat menebar senyumnya, "Dia juga sekolah seperti kita, kuliahpun juga sama. Dia bepergian keluar hanya untuk aktifitas tertentu seperti sekolah atau kuliah dan bekerja, tapi tetap ia tidak bicara."

"Aku akan bersombong sedikit, dia itu musisi tersembunyi. Banyak lagunya yang dinyanyikan oleh para penyanyi terkenal. Kau tahu Chen? Penyanyi yang sedang naik daun itu? Sepupuku dikontrak oleh agensinya selama 3 tahun, untuk membuatkan lagu yang bisa dinyanyikan Chen dan sejauh ini lagu-lagunya laris dipasaran."

Terlihan Baekhyun dan Jongin nyaris mengeluarkan liurnya karena mulut mereka yang menganga akibat perkataan Kyungsoo.

Rasa tertarik mutlak hinggap pada diri Baekhyun, terlihat tubuhnya bergerak lebih maju ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong 'kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan lagi Baekhyun menganga.

"Wah... sepupumu itu benar-benar hebat. Tapi menurutku, tidak bicarapun tak masalah. Pada kenyataannya dia tetap beraktifitas seperti manusia, hanya saja tidak bersuara."

Lagi, Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kali ini tanda ketidaksetujuan akan ucapan Baekhyun walaupun Jongin terlihat mengangguki perkataan baekhyun. "Dia hampir berkepala tiga. Bibiku harus membuatnya menikah sebelum usia 30 tahun, kau fikir apa orang sepertinya bisa mendapatkan pasangan dalam waktu dekat? Bibiku itu idealistis, ia menginginkan semua hal yang ia rencanakan akan terlaksana dengan sempurna."

"Gila, padahal biarkan saja ia begitu. Kalau dia merasa kesepianpun, ia akan mencari pasangan." Sahut Baekhyun dan bergerak menyeruput milkshakenya lagi.

Kepala Jongin nampak mengangguk, "Tapi kurasa ini cukup serius, tidak masuk akal manusia seumurannya berdiam diri di rumah tanpa teman dan kekasih."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng, "Masuk akal saja, Jong. Laki-laki itu bisa menikah kapan saja, berbeda dengan perempuan. Walaupun dia hanya berdiam diri tapi adakalahnya ia akan mencari pasangannya."

"Tapi kapan? Sampai ia berusia setengah abad? Di seperempat abad saja dia masih sendiri, kuyakin ia bahkan tidak memiliki pengalaman menghadapi perempuan."

"Ada saatnya, yakin saja. Ia hanya sedikit berbeda bukan berarti benar-benar berbeda. Manusia berumur lebih sulit dikendalikan, lebih baik biarkan saja. Kyungsoo dan bibinya hanya perlu memahaminya." Baekhyun terliat keras dengan opininya, karena menurutnya ini bukan masalah serius. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang merasa bahwa sepupu Kyungsoo adalah manusia tidak normal.

Debatan demi debatan dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun dan Jongin demi mempertahankan pendapatnya, Kyungsoo yang ada di antara mereka hanya diam dan memperhatikan mereka. Kediaman itupun lantas memberinya sebuah ide, walaupun tidak yakin tapi Kyungsoo harus mencobanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku menerimamu bekerja kepada sepupuku."

Baekhyun diam sejenak, namun setelahnya "Apa? Sejak kapan aku melamar pekerjaan itu?"

Terlihat Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan merapihkan bawaannya, otomatis pandangan Baekhyun dan Jongin mengarah padanya.

"Kutunggu besok jam 8 pagi, akan kuberi alamatnya lewat pesan."

"Yak."

"Menolakku tanda menyerahkan seisi apartemenmu."

Setelahnya Kyungsoo melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku dan Jongin yang menganga. Dalam hati Baekhyun menyerapahi Kyungsoo yang berlaku seenaknya, tapi dalam hati yang lain Kyungsoo tengah mengucapkan maaf karena memberi ancaman seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo bisa selicik ini." Keluh Baekhyun, setelahnya meminum kembali milkshake miliknya.

 **e)(o**

Tepat jam 8 pagi Baekhyun sudah sampai di alamat yang Kyungsoo kirimkan. Setelah mendapatkan pesan itu, semalaman Baekhyun meruntuki sikap Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi mandor. Baekhyun tidak suka kenyataan bahwa kebiasaan Kyungsoo yang memanfaatkan kekayaannya kembali hadir.

 _"Yak. Kau dimana?!"_

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan saat mendapati suara tinggi Kyungsoo di ponselnya, "Aku di sudah di depan."

 _"Tunggu sebentar."_

Setelahnya sambungan telepon terputus, lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gerbang yang dibuka. Terdapat Kyungsoo di sana.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Tersenyumlah!" Katanya saat melihat bibir Baekhyun yang melengkung ke bawah. Sontak saja Baekhyun menarik nafasnya kesal.

"Aku kesal padamu. Jangan bicara."

Kyungsoo tak menanggapinya, ia malah mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dan menuntunya untuk bertemu dengan bibinya.

"Bibi, perkenalkan ia temanku. Byun Baekhyun, dia yang akan membantu Chanyeol- _oppa_ mulai hari ini."

Baekhyun lantas membungkukan tubuhnya sebentar saat Kyungsoo menghadapkannya dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang menerima kedatangannya dengan senyuman.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu Baekhyun _-ssi..._ "

 _Sangat merepotkan._ Keluh Baekhyun dalam hati saat mereka semua telah duduk dan bibinya Kyungsoo mulai bicara.

"...Kuharap kau bisa membuat Chanyeol mau membuka suaranya, aku akan memberimu waktu 30 hari dan akan menggajimu sebanyak 50.000 won perhari."

Sontak mata Baekhyun melebar, beruntungnya wanita paruh baya itu tidak melihatnya.

 _500.000 won? Gila, Do Kyungsoo memang turunan raja._

"Namanya Park Chanyeol, usianya 29 tahun. Kau hanya bertugas untuk membuatnya bicara dan menemaninya sejak pukul 8 pagi hingga 6 sore setiap hari termasuk hari minggu. Makanan dan segala rupa kebutuhanmu saat bersamanya akan kami urus."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat, sebenarnya kepalanya masih berputar dengan penghasilan yang akan ia dapatkan selama bekerja di sini.

Beberapa masukan telah diberikan kepada Baekhyun, setelahnya wanita paruh baya itu pamit undur diri untuk pergi menyisakan Kyungsoo dan Bekhyun yang masih ada di ruang tamu.

"Kyungsoo, kemana bibimu akan pergi?"

"Mungkin ke toko berlian."

 _Gila, keluarga ini benar-benar gila!_

 **e)(o**

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah ada di dalam kamar Park Chanyeol, tidak gelap dan lembab seperti bayangannya. Kamar Park Chanyeol malah terlihat sangat bersih dan dengan harum maskulin yang khas, hal itu cukup menarik perhatian Baekhyun dan menambah rasa penasaran Baekhyun pada sosok Park Chanyeol.

 _Klek._

Mata Baekhyun otomatis terpusat pada satu siluet besar yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan lain yang Baekhyun yakini bukan kamar mandi. Keduanya lantas bertatapan saat mata mereka bertubrukan, dan tertampanglah di sana wajah seorang Park Chanyeol yang jauh dari bayangan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Ha..halo, Aku Byun Baekhyun."

Mereka masih bertatapan, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan tatapan mereka dan melangkah mendekati kasur.

Baekhyun memperhatikan segala pergerakannya walaupun dengan sedikit rasa kesal karena manusia bertubuh julang itu mengabaikan sapaannya.

 _Baekhyun, ingat! Dia sedikit berbeda._

"Dimana aku bisa meletakan barang-barangku?"

Udara dingin menjadi jawaban untuknya, Chanyeol tidak menanggapi Baekhyun dan memilih untuk sibuk dengan ponselnya.

 _Byun Baekhyun, sepertinya ini memang tidak mudah._

 **e)(o**

Seminggu pertama pekerjaan Baekhyun tidak berjalan dengan mulus, Chanyeol benar-benar mengabaikan Baekhyun. Mereka tidak terlibat komunikasi apapun, bahkan simbolikpun, hingga mau tidak mau Baekhyun terus mengeluh kepada Kyungsoo setiap jam pulangnya.

"Setidaknya ini tidak lebih sulit daripada mancari pekerjaan dan hidup dengan uang Do Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mengepal tanda bahwa ia harus kuat dan memiliki tenaga penuh untuk menghadapi harinya.

"Semangat, Baekhyun! Kau pasti bisa! Semagat!"

Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena setelahnya wajahnya kembali dihadapkan dengan wajah datar milik Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, ayo kita bermain."

Seruan Baekhyun berhasil mengundang pergerakan pada wajah Chanyeol, walau hanya sebuah alis yang terangkat.

Baekhyun mati kutu di tempatnya, kebodohan lainnya adalah bicara tanpa difikir.

"Mak..maksudku.. ayo kita ke taman bermain. Aku bosan berada di sini terus."

Memang keberuntungan tidak ada di pihak Baekhyun, karena setelahnya Chanyeol lebih memilih masuk ke ruangan yang bisa dipastikan ruang musik tersembunyi di kamar ini. Ya, Baekhyun pernah masuk ke sana saat tidak mendapati Chanyeol yang menghilang.

Langkah Baekhyun otomatis mengikuti Chanyeol yang masuk ke sana, dan duduklah dia di samping Chanyeol yang sedang mengatur gitarnya.

"Kau bisa bermain gitar?"

Lagi-lagi kebodohan.

 _Tentu bisa, Byun. Ia bahkan seorang musisi._

"Apa kau tetap diam selama membuat lagu untuk Chen?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi saat tangan Chanyeol memetik senar gitar.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya karena lagi-lagi dan lagi Chanyeol tetap diam.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam?"

Benar-benar tidak menjawab.

"Kau harus meminta maaf padaku karena mendiamiku selama ini." Kali ini gerakan Chanyeol berhenti, wajah Chanyeol teralihkan untuk menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sadar lantas terdiam, sudah 2 kali Chanyeol menanggapinya. Walau bukan dengan suara.

"Iringi aku, aku ingin bernyanyi."

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dalam diam.

"Lagu terbaru milik Chen, _Smile on my face._ Kau pasti bisa 'kan?"

Chanyeol benar-benar diam, ia tidak melakukan hal lain selain menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya tanpa sadar, ia kembali merasa kesal karena Chanyeol. Entah kekesalan yang ke berapa kali.

"Aish! Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Oke, kali ini Baekhyun merajuk. Sedikit tidak masuk akal memang karena telah merajuk kepada Chanyeol yang bisa saja kita sebut ia tidak bersalah.

Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan hampir saja melangkah keluar ruangan jika saja dentuman intro dari lagu yang dimintanya tidak terdengar. Senyum Baekhyun lantas berkembang dan ia kembali mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Suara merdu Baekhyun beringingan dengan gitar Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

Entah sudah berapa banyak hari yang dilewati Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, walaupun Chanyeol belum mengeluarkan suaranya tapi Baekhyun sudah cukup senang karena mereka sudah bisa menikmati hari bersama-sama dengan musik dan nyanyian.

"Park Chanyeol, kau tahu 'kan alasanku berada di sini."

Hal lain yang berkembang dari pertemuan mereka adalah Chanyeol mulai merespon ucapan Baekhyun walau hanya dengan gelengan atau anggukan kepalanya, sejauh ini saja Baekhyun sudah puas.

"Aku harus membuatmu bisa bicara dalam satu bulan."

Baekhyun berbicara dengan ponsel di tangannya dan tubuh yang terlentang di kasur milik Chanyeol. Sedikit tidak tahu diri memang, tapi Chanyeol juga tidak mempermasalahkan sikap kurang ajarnya. Mereka bahkan pernah tidur siang bersama di sana.

"Ibumu memberiku waktu 30 hari, jika kau tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Ia tidak akan membayarku."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergerak untuk duduk dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang kebetulan duduk juga di sana dengan sebuah komik di tangannya. "Jika ibumu tidak membayarku, maka kau berhutang hidupmu kepadaku."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Baekhyun yang tengah menunjukan raut yang menurut Chanyeol aneh. Karena senyumnya yang terbentang lebar.

"Aku ini anak panti asuhan, ibu pantiku hanya membiayai hidupku hingga lulus sekolah menengah atas. Setelahnya aku kuliah dengan mengandalkan beasiswa hasil otakku, sekarang aku tidak bekerja karena belum ada perusahaan yang menginginkanku. Jika kau ingin tahu, selama ini aku hidup dengan uang Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya dan itu berhasil membuat Park Chanyeol terpaku, "Tapi jika kau masih tidak bicara hingga hari ke-30 maka aku harus menjadi asisten apartemen Kyungsoo. Hah menyebalkan, aku tidak mau melakukan itu."

Byun Baekhyun, sudah miskin banyak tingkah. Pantas saja jika Kyungsoo memberikan pekerjaan rumit ini kepadanya.

"Jadi Chanyeol, bicara ya?"

Bukannya iba dengan cerita Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Hal itu berhasil membuat kekesalan seorang Byun naik hingga ubun-ubun.

"Yak! Kau benar-benar! Tidak berperasaan sekali. Kalau aku miskin bagaimana?!" Tandas Baekhyun dan tubuhnya ikut meluruh ke kasur, tepat di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau harus membantuku, aku tidak mau tahu!"

Setelahnya Baekhyun diam dan ikut memejamkan mata tanpa menyadari jika seseorang di sisinya tengah menyembunyikam sebuah senyuman yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya semenjak Baekhyun datang ke dalam hidupnya.

Park Chanyeol, ya orang itu yang kini tengah menahan senyumnya dengan tubuh menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap. Sedikit guncangan pada jantungnya terasa, sudah sering dirasakan dan ini semakin parah.

 **e)(o**

"Bagaimana? Apa sepupuku sudah mulai bicara?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lesu saat Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan yang sangat ia hindari.

"Masih belum?"

"Ia hanya mengangguk, menggeleng, dan menurun-naikkan salah satu alisnya. Tersenyumpun tidak. Bergumam tidak, saat kenyangpun tidak bersendawa."

Ada rasa kasihan saat mendengar keluh kesah Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo lebih memilih terkekeh karena ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit tersiksa karena ulah sepupunya.

"Aku berhenti saja, tidak masalah jika tak dapat bayaran."

Sontak Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Kau gila?! Tinggal 3 hari lagi, tahan sedikit."

"Walaupun tinggal seharipun itu tak akan berpengaruh, bibir sepupumu benar-benar bebal." Sahut Baekhyun dengan meraup segenggam kacang goreng yang sempat ia beli sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo di apartemennya.

"Yak! Kau merugikanku kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak merugikanmu, sialan. Kau bahkan tidak membayarku." Sembur Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau makan 3 kali dalam sehari, mendapatkan makanan dan minuman ringan saat bersamanya, tidur di rumahnya, memakai kamar mandinya. Menurutmu itu bukan merupakan kerugian untukku jika kau berhenti di tengah jalan?"

Baekhyun menutup kaleng kacangnya dengan sedikit hentakan dan hal itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo terdiam, sepertinya akan ada badai.

"Yaak! Itu semua uang bibimu! Rumah bibimu! Anak bibimu! Kenapa kau yang repot sendiri?! Aku bahkan tidak menggunakan sepeserpun uangmu!"

"Aku sudah cukup kesal dengan kelakuan sepupumu, jangan menambahi Kyung!"

Keduanya lantas terdiam saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah sama-sama kehabisan bahan debat, sebenarnya bukan debat tapi yaa hanya menyebarkan beberapa alasan logis yang sulit dibantah satu sama lain dan Byun Baekhyunlah pemenangnya.

"Baekhyun, aku punya rencana."

Baekhyun menatap malas ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menggenggam seraup biskuit, "Aku harap itu rencana bagus."

"Begini..."

Setelahnya terbitlah senyum di wajah kedua wanita itu.

 **e)(o**

"Park Chanyeol! Tolong Aku! Tolong!!"

Chanyeol yang sedang bersama gitarnya lantas berhenti bergerak, sebuah suara lain berhasil mengintrupsinya.

"Tolong! Park..."

Dengan segera Chanyeol bergerak mencari sumber suara yang diyakini adalah milik Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Kembali Baekhyun bersuara, tapi Chanyeol belum berhasil menemukan siluetnya. Kemana perempuan pendek itu?

"Chanyeol! Chan!"

Lagi Chanyeol hanya berhasil mendapatkan suaranya. Entah mengapa dirinya menjadi panik, panik yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Chan, jangan panik. Kau akan menyesalinya.

Kau tidak tahu 'kan kalau Baekhyun sedang menahan tawanya?

Sesaat sebelum kembali melangkah, sebuah pemandangan aneh menerpa lensa Chanyeol. Sepasang kaki dengan sendal rumahan muncul dari bawah kasur. Perkembangan terbaru, Chanyeol berhasil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aaaa! Yak!"

Tubuh Baekhyun ditarik paksa.

"Yak ap- hehehe halo Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun lantas tersenyum 3 jari saat wajahnya mendapati seseorang yang berhasil menemukan keberadaannya. Ingin menghujat, tapi Chanyeol yang tertampang.

"Kau mencariku?" Lagi Baekhyun bersuara, kali ini dengan suara yang dibuat selucu mungkin dengan wajah yang dibuat seaneh mungkin.

Karena rencana satu gagal, sepertinya Baekhyun harus melakukan rencana dua.

"Kau merindukanku ya?"

Entah apa yang ada di fikiran Baekhyun, sekarang si pendek itu malah menggoda Chanyeol dengan tatapan genitnya. Keduanya tengah berhadapan karena Chanyeol yang masih jongkok dan Baekhyun yang duduk di lantai.

"Sini peluk."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk ia genggam tapi sayang, Chanyeol malah berdiri dan melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun.

Decakan lantas terdengar, "Gagal lagi."

 **e)(o**

Sekarang keduanya tengah berhadapan dengan sepiring makanan di masing-masing pangkuan.

Ini sudah hari ke 29 dan Chanyeol masih belum bicara, setelah di hari ke 28 Baekhyun melakukan segala hal menjengkelkan di hadapan Chanyeol. Tapi ia belum mendapatkan apapun, Chanyeol masih teguh dengan pendiriannya. Percuma membuat rencanapun, tidak akan berguna. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun berserah pada keajaiban.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak... besok kita ke taman bermain." Kata Baekhyun di sela kunyahannya.

Ya, mereka sedang menikmati makan siang bersama.

"Aku harus berhasil membuatmu bersuara walaupun hanya kata 'a' saja yang kau lontarkan."

Seperti biasa Chanyeol tidak menanggapi, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah menjadi makanan Chanyeol sejak beberapa hari kebelakang.

"Besok hari terakhirku dan kuharap kau mau membantuku, setidaknya bantu aku untuk mendapatkan gaji pertamaku." Kini Baekhyun bersuara dengan pipi yang penuh dengan makanan. Lagi, pipi kembung Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol terhenyak.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang bicara, keduanya diam. Chanyeol diam karena ia memang diam, sedangkan Baekhyun diam karena memikirkan nasibnya di hari lusa. Akan tidur di mana dia? Walaupun dia dan Kyungsoo sudah bersahabat sejak lama, tapi sikap kejam Kyungsoo tak pandang bulu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Chan, mendekatlah." Seru Baekhyun saat sebongkah ide masuk ke kepalanya.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling, memastikan jika cctv yang ada di kamar Chanyeol berfungsi dengan baik. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya lantas mendekat, kini mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di atas kasur.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu. Ya, ragu jika Chanyeol akan seperti apa yang ia inginkan. "Jika ingin marah, marah saja. Tapi jangan pukul aku, katai aku saja. Sumpah. Terserah, kau menyumpahiku juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Baekhyun cepat, dan setelahnya...

 _Cup_

Baekhyun melayangkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Chanyeol. Hanya sebentar tapi cukup membuat Chanyeol terpaku.

"Ayo marah." Perintah Baekhyun, namun sayang Chanyeol tetap diam.

 _Cup_

Lagi, Baekhyun menciumnya di pipi Chanyeol yang lain dan tetap Chanyeol tidak bergeming. Dengan kesal Baekhyum mengamit tangan Chanyeol agar melingkari pinggangnya, dan lagi sebuah ciuman didaratkan. Kali ini pada kening Chanyeol.

 _Cup_

Lagi-lagi keterdiaman yang Baekhyun dapatkan, Chanyeol tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

 _Parah! Aku sudah menjatuhkan harga diriku, tapi dia tetap tidak merespon._

Baekhyun menatap kesal Chanyeol yang masih membeku, "Yak! Cepat marah!"

Nihil. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tanpa membuka mulut. Secara otomatis pipi Baekhyun mengembung dan nafasnya terhembus.

"Gagal lagi..."

Tidak, Baek. Kau tidak gagal. Chanyeol hanya sedang menata perasaannya.

 **e)(o**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun bekerja untuk Chanyeol. Walaupun bukan akhir pekan tapi keduanya tetap mengunjungi taman bermain yang beruntungnya tidak terlalu padat pengunjung.

"Ayo kita naik bianglala." Baekhyun lantas menyeret Chanyeol menuju bianglala raksasa dan Chanyeol hanya menurut.

Jongin yang sengaja mengambil libur bekerja demi membantu temannya memiliki tugas untuk mengantar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta memberikan informasi berupa foto, video, atau pesan kepada Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang bersama bibinya. Mereka memantau dari jauh.

"Yak, kau kenapa sangat pendiam? Senyum sedikit. Aku seperti bermain dengan patung." Keluh Baekhyun saat keduanya telah turun dari bianglala.

Tangan Baekhyun terus bertautan dengan tangan Chanyeol, masih banyak permainan yang harus mereka coba. Semuanya harus mereka naiki hingga Chanyeol mau bersuara.

Baekhyun menunjuk komedi putar raksasa di hadapannya, "Sekarang kita naik itu."

Keduanya lantas menaiki permainan tersebut dengan Jongin yang terus memberikan informasi kepada Kyungsoo.

 _"Dia tidak berteriak?"_

"Tidak, malah Byun Baekhyun yang terus menjerit." Balas Kai kepada Kyungsoo.

Waktu demi waktu dilalui Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol yang terus ada di sisinya, sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore dan Chanyeol masih belum bersuara. Hanya ada satu permainan lagi yang belum mereka coba, dan Baekhyun berharap permainan ini bisa membuat suara Chanyeol keluar.

Sekarang keduanya telah bersiap di atas tempat duduk rollercoster, Baekhyun sangat berharap permainan ini mampu membantunya karena melihat ketinggian relnya saja ada yang hampir setara dengan tinggi komedi putar raksasa.

"Kalau kau takut, teriak saja." Kata Baekhyun, setelahnya permainanpun dimulai.

Chanyeol tidak bergeming selama menaikinya berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terus histeris. Chanyeol melewati rintangan ini dengan tenang dan tanpa sebunyi kosa kata yang di keluarkan. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu lantas tertunduk lesu.

Kini keduanya telah turun dari sana dan berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling menaut. Baekhyun tidak bersuara lagi, tubunya lesuh dan wajahnya menekuk dalam saat menyadari jika usahanya selama 30 hari tidak berbuah manis dan Chanyeol menyadari perubahan itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun saat langkah kakinya dipaksa berhenti oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, "Waktu bekerjaku hampir habis, kita harus cepat pulang."

Chanyeol diam, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun yang enggan menatapnya.

"Aku harus bersiap sebelum Kyungsoo menyeretku untuk bekerja di aprtemennya, Kyungsoo pasti marah sekali padaku."

Ada iba di tatapan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar saat berbicara.

Baekhyun yang enggan menatap Chanyeol, memilih untuk menunduk. Menatap ke bawah menjadi lebih baik sekarang, setidaknya ia bisa tahu jika ukuran kakinya dengan kaki Chanyeol memiliki selisih yang sangat banyak.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik kita segera pulang."

Chanyeol tetap tidak bergerak saat tangan Baekhyun berusaha menyeretnya, alhasil kekesalan Baekhyun tumbuh dan ia melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau boleh tidak membantuku, tapi setidaknya ikuti perkataanku! Ini hampir malam dan aku sudah bosan melihatmu! Cepat pulang dan sudahi semua ini!"

Chanyeol masih diam.

"Yak! Ayo pulang! Tubuhku sudah sangat lelah! Aku sudab cukup lelah menahan emosiku padamu. Apa susahnya bicara?! Untuk apa mempekerjakan orang hanya untuk menemanimu yang bahkan tidak mau bicara?! Kau fikir duniaku hanya berputar mencari cara agar membuatmu bicara?!"

Baekhyun menghembuskam nafasnya pelan, berupaya menenangkan dirinya yang menggebu-gebu dan matanya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Jika kau masih tidak mau bicara, terserah. Aku juga tidak minat dengan uang keluargamu. Sia-sia kuhabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Baekhyun menjauh, langkah pelannya berhasil meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiam diri dengan pikiran yang tumpang tindih. Chanyeol mengetahui kesalahannya, tapi ia bingung menyelesaikannya.

Jongin yang menonton kejadian tersebut lantas menelpon Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Baekhyun gagal."

Bisa didengar keluhan Kyungsoo dan bibinya yang saling menyahut.

"Kau harus tetap membayarnya, Kyung. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun sudah berusaha."

 _"Tenang, aku akan tetap menghargai pekerjaan Baekhyun. Sekarang di mana mereka?"_

Jongin memperhatikan siluet Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang makin berjauhan, dengan pasti nafasnya terhela. "Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol- astaga!"

 _"Yak! Ada apa?!"_ Kyungsoo dan bibinya berada dalam mode panik seketika sedangkan Jongin melotot dengan mulut yang mengaga.

"Me.. mereka.. Kyung, panggilan video. Ya, panggilan video."

Dengan segera Jongin mengubah mode panggilannya dan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah pemandangan yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

 _"Ada a-? Oh Astaga, Ya Tuhan!"_

Semuanya terkejut. Kyungsoo yang menjerit, bibinya yang menganga, dan Jongin yang tersenyum lebar. Itulah beragam reaksi saat menyaksikan aksi Park Chanyeol yang mencium Byun Baekhyun di tengan kerubunan manusia.

Ya, mereka berciuman.

 **e)(o**

"Ini." Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah amplop coklat tebal.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya lantas mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa itu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Bayaranmu dari bibiku."

Bibir Baekhyun berdecak, tubuhnya disenderkan pada sofa yang sedari tadi didudukinya.

"Dia tidak bicara."

"Tak masalah."

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo melempar amplop tersebut ke pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya bibiku menyukai kinerjamu."

Kali ini sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, "Katakan pada bibimu, aku menolaknya."

"Jangan salahkan bibiku jika beliau terus memintamu bersama anaknya."

Kyungsoo memainkan ponselnya dan menghubungkan panggilan video kepada seseorang, "Karena ia melihatmu berciuman dengan putranya."

Sontak Baekhyun duduk tegap dan menghadap Kyungsoo yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Keterkejutan memenuhi dirinya, bagaiman Kyungsoo tahu jika ia dan Chanyeol-

 _"Halo Baekhyun-ie."_

Baekhyun-ie? Panggilan apa itu? Dan juga kenapa Kyungsoo menghubungi bibinya?

 _"Aku harus membiasakan diri memanggilmu seperti itu, dan kau harus terbiasa memanggilku dengan sebutan ibu."_

Ingin mengangkat alis, tapi Baekhyun masih tau tata krama saat berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua.

 _"Pakailah uang itu untuk membeli gaun cantik. Aku meminta Chanyeol melamarmu, besok."_

Apa?!

 **e)(o**

 **Wehehe, maaf ya malah apdet ginian.** **Kuy dibaca dulu yang ini selagi nunggu B'Side apdet, gapapa yaaa.** **Sebelumnya terima kasih yang udah mau baca dan review cerita ini, enjoy ya. Jangan lupa mampir ke ceritaku yang lain hehe**


End file.
